Pleasure To Burn
by BomberBrat
Summary: Deidara is a struggling artist, Tobi owns a restaurant, and Sasori is a famous artist know for being anti-social. What do they all have in common? AU SasoDei, with hints of TobiPein, and other random parings, Rated M for future Yaoi, language, and Drug us


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Or Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Pein, Hinata, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, ect....I only half own the plot.

**Warning: **This story contains YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI! If you don't like it don't read  
This story is also rated M for heavy Drug usage.

**AN:** Me and Tiki-sama came up with the idea randomly, while we were being dorks together, The drug usage was a random idea and will not be the entire plot this is a SasoDei love story after all, don't like the drug usage too bad, don't read it!

**Pleasure To burn**

**Chapter 1-** Dancing with Mary-Jane

He was hunched over his latest creation, eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration.  
His long golden hair an unnoticed mess as he wiped the sweat from his angelic face, accidentally smearing small streaks of clay along his forehead and cheeks. Looking his creation over carefully and smoothing out all of the tiny imperfections he sighed in satisfaction as he laid it on the open windowsill to dry.  
Making his way upstairs and washing his hands in the small sink in what should have been a kitchen, he made his way across the small flat and sat down on his bed, pulling a small box out from under the bed.

Gently he picked up his small pipe, admiring how beautifully it was resonating, before pulling out a small plastic bag and frowning, damnit he was almost completely out. He sighed loading what little he had left into the pipe and taking a large hit. This was his routine, create, wash up, then onto his inspiration. Finishing the small bowl he delicately put everything back into place , before heading back downstairs to watch over his shop, it wasn't like many people really came by, he just didn't want to miss it if they did.

He sat around for what seemed like hours before someone finally came in, buying a few pieces. He had sat around all day and only made twenty bucks...that was life.  
He glanced at the clock over his shoulder, it was 4:15. Flipping his sign to closed he made his way up the stairs, brushing his long hair back into a ponytail and grabbing his jacket before locking up and heading out the door, he was supposed to be at Tobi's at 2. Putting his keys in the pocket of his dirty carhart overalls he started the 15 minute walk to Tobi's.

He always felt so out of place when he went to Tobi's, compared to his one room flat this place was a mansion. He walked Casually past the restaurant staff and into the back room, climbing the staircase that lead up to where Tobi lived. He and Tobi had been best friends for a long time now, since kindergarten and while he had chosen not to go to collage and pursue his dreams as an artist, Tobi had gone to culinary school and become the owner of one of the most renowned restaurants in the city.

He smiled as he pushed the small button on the intercom, Tobi always expected him to be late. His smile widened when he heard a familiar voice chime over the static.

"Senpai! is that you?"

"Yeah Tobi, it's me sorry I'm late, un"

The door opened quickly, and without warning Deidara was nearly tackled to the ground by a blur of orange and black. The blond couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Jeez Tobi, it's been like two days since I saw you last, un"

"I know Senpai! Two WHOLE days! anyways lets get inside before my staff starts with the gay jokes again"

Walking through the door, and into Tobi's large apartment Deidara took his usual seat on one of the large cushy black leather couches. Tobi sat down close to him, pulling a small sack and a brilliant orange bong from between the couches, loading the bowl casually as he made small talk with his blond companion.

"So Deidara-senpai how have you been?"

Deidara scoffed slightly at Tobi's question, how had he been? struggling to live in his shit hole of an apartment, starving, running out of weed, life had been just peachy, even if he had seen Tobi two days ago.

"I've been okay, un"

"So you've been making enough to cover your rent then?"

Deidara sighed deeply rolling his eyes  
"I've only made twenty bucks this week"

Tobi finished loading the bowl, reaching over to the glass topped coffee table and grabbing one of the many lighters that were strewn about it's surface.

" Then you haven't been ok, don't lie to me like that senpai...Bob!"

"Marley, I'm fine Tobi I swear, I'm not lying to you, un"

Tobi handed the loaded bong over to Deidara, passing him a matching orange lighter. Deidara took the bong gently placing it to his lips and giving Tobi a small shrug before taking a healthy rip, passing it back to Tobi who took a small rip passing it quickly back to his blond friend.

"It's cherried!"

Deidara grabbed the bong quickly, cashing the bowl in one huge rip, placing the bong casually down on the floor in front of him.

"Hey man! be careful with pumpkin! he's my baby!"

Deidara rolled his eyes slightly grabbing the bong carefully placing it back in it's spot between the couches, careful to avoid catching the small blown glass leaf that was attached to the bright green bowl.

"Sorry Tobi, un"

"It's okay Senpai, you don't have it in you to hurt a bong"

Deidara laughed at Tobi's words, the man was right he would never hurt a bong, it would just kill him inside.

"Anyways Tobi, I was wondering if I could buy a twenty off you....I'm dry, un"

Tobi made his way across the apartment casually, grabbing a plate of cookies and handing it to the blond.

"You look hungry Senpai, Umm....I would sell to you, but well....I'm also dry"

Deidara hung his head in defeat, irony was a bitch.

Tobi approached his sullen best friend, cupping his chin gently and forcing the artist to look at him.

"But I'm going to see the plant man today, if you want you can come along"

Deidara's cerulean eyes lit up mischievously, and he nodded frantically.

"Okay, but one condition."

"Anything, un!"

Tobi shifted nervously as he spoke, trying with all his might to explain the reasoning behind this so called condition, without pissing his Senpai off.

"Well, you see...Zetsu has a really hard time trusting men when he meets them...and if I brought you with me he wouldn't let you in, let alone sell to me....soo....you...welll Senpai you're going to have to pretend to be a girl"

Deidara was enraged, that was obvious by his expression, but he calmed himself, taking deep even breaths.

"And I get weed out of doing this?"

Tobi nodded

"Yeah I'll throw in an extra ten for free, you just have to get through this"

Deidara took another deep breath.

"Fine, but I'm going into 'my room' to change, I'm obviously male in this, I hope for all the clothing you've wasted your money on you bought me something girly, un"

Deidara continued his slow steady breathing trying to stay calm as he made his way into one of the many doors that lined the hallway of Tobi's large home, this particular door had a small sign hanging from it decorated with vines and birds, it read _Deidara_ in fancy hand painted letters.

The blond hated the fact that even though they lived apart and the brunette knew he valued his freedom, Tobi was not so subtlety trying to get him to move in, designating one of the bigger rooms in the house for him, buying him a bed, a dresser, and even clothes to fill it with, every time he came in here Tobi had bought him something new, and expensive.

He quickly began rustling through the drawers of the large dresser, trying to find something that would reinforce the illusion that he was female. He wasn't the least bit happy about any of this, he absolutely hated it when he had to dress in drag, sure he had long hair, curvy hips and a soft baby face, but he wasn't a god damned girl.

He finally settled on a tight black shit with a white screen print of a mushroom cloud on it, tight black jeans, a pink and black checkered belt, and his favorite hoodie, he was always accidentally leaving it here, plain simple and black it was covered with various patches, some punk bands others that were just artistic. Slipping into his new outfit, he grabbed a hairbrush from the nightstand next to the bed, taking his hair down and brushing it, applying a small amount of eyeliner around his striking blue eyes he stepped back and looked himself over in the large mirror behind his door. This was about as girly as he was going to get.

Stepping out of the room he made his way back down the hall to the living room, Tobi was sitting casually on the couch with his bong in hand, loading another bowl, moving quickly he stood right in front of Tobi, putting his hands on his hips .

"This good enough, un?"

Tobi fought back a blush as he looked Deidara over, while he had no....female parts to speak of, he did look like quite the sexy little punk girl.

"That's perfect Senpai! you look so cute!"

Deidara rolled his eyes, taking a seat on the couch and holding his hand out for the bong.

"You were going to give me greens for having to do this, right?"

Tobi laughed and handed Deidara a small pipe that was full to the brim.

"No, personals I figured you'd want to use Dove, considering I bought her for you"

Deidara took the small metallic blue piece from his friends hand, grabbing a lighter and taking a huge hit. When they had finished Tobi stood up Grabbing his jacket from the back of a chair and slipping it on.

"Ready, Senpai?"

Deidara nodded and got up from the couch following Tobi out the door and down the stairs into the kitchen of his restaurant, the kitchen staff was busy at work like always.

"Hey Senpai, I have to go find Temari to tell her I'm leaving, wait here ok?"

Deidara nodded again, smiling innocently, wait here? hell no!

Sauntering over to his favorite part of the kitchen he peeked around the corner into the area where the deserts were prepared, to see if his favorite person ever was there, sure enough he caught sight of a head of flaming hair. Sneakily he approached the man from behind, getting close enough he threw his arms around the figure squealing happily.

"Pein-chan!"

The ginger man cringed noticeably as he was nearly tackled to the ground.

"Well, well if it isn't Deidara! Haven't seen you in awhile, you too busy fucking Tobi to come say hi?"

Deidara laughed

"You wish, Pein" he said crossing his arms over his chest

"Yeah, yeah I totally want to see that tight little ass being pounded into the mattress, I know why you're here Dei, hungry?"

The blond nodded his head furiously, Pein laughed and simply handed him a plate of assorted sweets, ruffling his hair.

"Now get back to your boyfriend, you little rascal!"

Deidara stuck his tongue out as he walked away flipping Pein off, the redhead simply laughed shaking his head as he yelled after the blond.

"I would love to baby!"

The blond casually walked back around the corner only to find Tobi standing where he had told him to wait earlier, with his arms folded across his chest in playfull anger.

"I should have figured you'd go see Pein"

Deidara smiled, stuffing a few cookies into his mouth as they both made their way out the back door, hopping onto the Vespa Tobi used for deliveries, and heading over to see this Zetsu, the plant man.

Deidara could hardly wait.


End file.
